


I need a Doctor

by hesperaxa



Series: in all his lives....a capaldi AU story [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Fortysomething
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my AU of fortysomething/doctor who</p><p>Paul slippery has left the surgery to save his marriage. <br/>Ronnie pilfrey had therapy, but still had issues. <br/>Everline stone transferred from a hospital.<br/>maybe Eve can help Ronnie and his nightmares.</p><p>mature for adult themes <br/>please read with warning as its an AU, the information about the character and places is rough as there isnt much from the show or the web. <br/>Everline stone is my OC. </p><p>this is a Capaldi AU story in line with 'in all his lives'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Eve's first day at the surgery, it was a big move to a small NHS clinic, close to her new house. It seemed strange at first, not leaving to go to the hospital in the city centre, but walking for 20 minutes and being there, just there at work for the next 9 hours. 

She walked through the doors into the waiting room, adjoining the reception desk and filing , it was plain and simple, the way it should be. Poster adorned the bland whitewash walls, when a woman popped her head up from a filing cabinet.

“Oh, sorry, are you here for an appointment?” the woman asked.

“Me? No, I'm Everline stone, the transfer from king's college hospital, its my first day.” she heartily responded. 

“Ah yes, I'm so sorry, its a bit of a mess you see here, we just lost a Doctor and one just came back from leave, so its chaos in here, your help is very much needed, my name is Surinder.” placing her hand in front. Eve took it, even shook it slightly. 

“So what exactly happened then? One left and one came back?” Eve's eyebrows scrunched into confusion.

“Its a long story, come on, I will show you about and tell you, saves time you see, it started when Dr. Slippery started to hear people thoughts.....”

The tour and added storyline was interesting, well the story was, the building was dull as a eggshell and as fragile as one. It was falling apart. Surinder told Eve everything about Dr. Slippery and his wife, and that Dr. Pilfrey had a mental breakdown in the surgery about Slippery's wife, it was all very confusing but it all made sense in the end. 

“So Slippery left so he could sort his marriage out, and Pilfrey came back after counselling, sounded like he needed it.” Eve said it a bit too loud, as a man's head popped out from a corner of a consultation room. 

“Who needed what?!” the thick Scottish accent rolled out, brown curled hair and piercing blue eyes stared at both of the women. 

“No one Dr. Pilfrey, this is the new nurse from King's, miss Everline Stone, this is Dr. Ronnie Pilfrey.” Surinder waved her hand between the two, formally trying to introduce them. Eve held her hand out to shake Ronnie's hand, but he didn't. 

“Good morning Everline, I do apologise but I have a appointment with a certain tricky patient.” with that he walked off, Surinder was a little surprised at his reaction to Eve.

“Erm, Eve, I sorry about that, Ronnie is still a little unpredictable, sometimes he just turns away from people, its just a way he copes.” they turned into a unoccupied consult room, Surinder stayed at the door. Eve put her coat up and her bag away, this was her nursing room, it even had her name on the door.

“Well this is you, get ready for tomorrow which will be your first real day, just get comfy, you need anything, my extension number is 005. Any questions?” Surinder smiled curtly at Eve as she sat in her chair.

“Thank you, and yes I do have a question...” Eve stopped, pressing the computer on.

“What?” 

“Why can't he cope?” Eve really wanted to know, she needed to know if she did something wrong, Surinder sighed.

“Don't worry about it, you did nothing wrong, he just... can't trust some people, not after her.” Surinder's face was sad but still full of hope that he would get better.

“What was her name?” 

“Estelle Slippery.”


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Eve walked out her house, locking the door behind her, popping her headphones on. She walked away from the gate and started her trek to the surgery, but a silver Audi slowly crept next to her, the roof down, it was Dr. Pilfrey. 

“Morning Dr. Pilfrey.” That's all she said, she didn't want to trigger anything. She kept walking, he kept following.

“Miss Stone, would you like a lift?” his tone was calm and sincerer, she stopped walking and looked at him. His look was immaculate, his short curls starting to grey slightly, his skin, his eyes, down to the dark blue suit he wore, even with the dark red tie, a man who cared about himself as well as his patients. Her look was totally different to his, less professional, more personal. She wore black skinny jeans, leather boots and a top, finishing it off with a biker jacket. Eve slid the headphones off, giving in to her small walk.

“Sure, if you insist, its only 5 minutes away.” she opened the door, sitting down, bucking the seatbelt. He drove off with a small smile on his lips, but they soon hit traffic near the junction. The sunrise had just warmed the spring air, the cloud hinting a pink hue, as the sun's refection hit high rises off into the centre of London.

“Beautiful is it not? This is why I drive, the traffic gives me time to watch the world wake up.” his words almost poetic, the radio hummed low as the station played a song she knew. 

“Oh I love this song!” Eve's excited mood caused him to jump in his chair.

“What is it? I'v heard it before but I dunno it.” his scotch lilt made her giggle, he turned it up for her.

“Its Undisclosed Desires by Muse, its great.” the lyrics hit home hard with Ronnie.

I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide.  
It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied. 

He gripped the wheel tightly, keeping together, months of treatments to get him past. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Dr. Pilfrey? Are you okay?” he turned to see Eve's face, painted with concern, he wet his lips, the cogs working in his head.

“Erm, yes I'm fine, just thinking, long day yesterday.” his grip loosened as she withdrew her palm off his suit jacket.

“Oh, yes, you were in a rush, weren't you, I was worried that I did something to upset you, seeing you left me hanging-” her tone was soft but clearly sadden by the incident. 

“Hanging? Oh you mean the handshake, look... you want to get a coffee after today, I finish at 3, but I have a bit of paperwork to catch up on, when do you finish your rounds?” his lips thinned, waiting for her excuses to say no.

“Well, after the last blood test drop, and the remaining paper work with it, it should be around half 3, and yes I will love a coffee.” she pointed her hand out in front of them, the traffic started to shift, making his move on the road, as they headed around the corner to the surgery. 

The day flew past in a haze of blood tests, talking to young girls about sex and some travel vaccines, the day was pretty good, she cleaned up her desk and busied herself with some paper work as she heard a scream and thud. Eve stopped to listen, it was just down the hall, she dropped the work, rushing out her door, down the hallway, when she saw a man in his early forties, pale on the floor. Eve skidded on the floor in front of the man, feeling for a pulse, breathing and pupil response, she came to a conclusion, heart attack, he had minutes. 

Other patients freaked out, some walked away, some cried, one shouted for help. Ripping open his shirt, Eve started compressions, pushing hard and fast on the man's chest. All her concentration was put on him, she didn't hear Pilfrey run down the other hall, and kneeling opposite her, over the man. He was jacket-less, silver rimmed glasses still on his nose, she looked up at him, she was getting tired and he saw it. They timed it perfectly, as they switched, her hands pulled up as his hit down. 

“Ambulance on the way, got the pack!” Surinder's voice was heard as she ran down to them, holding the defibrillator in her hands. Eve pulled the pads off the machine as Surinder placed it on the floor, turning it on, pressing the touch screen to set it up. 

Ronnie was sweating, he'd been preforming CPR for over 3 minutes without stopping, his rhythm unwavering. Eve had to push his arms away to attach the pads to the patient's chest, the machine hummed as it charged, eliciting a beep when ready, Surinder hit the button, making the patient's body jump and twitch. It was a moment silence when her coughed, opening his eyes. The three sighed with relief, the paramedics taking him away a minute later, leaving a worn out doctor and nurse on the floor. 

Eve took a glimpse of Ronnie, leaning on his hands behind him, his white shirt sticking to his body, he was not as thin as she thought. The glasses suited him too, framing his icy eyes. He tilted his head, knowing she was watching him.

“Eve? You alright? You look a bit shaken, you need to go home.” she changed the look she gave him, almost a glare.

“No, I'm fine, used to it, it was my speciality at King's, I was in the cardiac unit, was just caught off guard, any ways you owe me that coffee.” she shot a smirk at him.

“Ah yes, coffee it is, you deserve it, get your stuff, I will met you at the reception in a minute.” he stood, holding his hand out to help her up, gladly excepting it, he was going to say something, stopping, but said it anyway.

“I'm glad your here Eve.” she looked at him, he was maybe 4 inches taller than her, but she wore boots, give or take a few then. His smile was truthful in his words. 

Surinder said it would take time for him to trust her, clearly time was on her side.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked around to the reception, waiting for Ronnie, when Surinder turned from the filing shelves.

“Everything okay Eve?” she was holding some files, clearly to do with the heart attack patient. 

“Yes, I'm good, just waiting for Pilfrey, hows the patient?” Surinder smiled at her, a smug smile at that.

“Well that's interesting... the patient is good thanks to you two working together, he came in today talking about pains in his chest, he should have been at A&E, not here.” Eve looked at Surinder, wondering what she meant.

“What's interesting?” 

“Oh you know, you and Pilfrey getting along like a house on fire after one day on the job, especially after yesterday-” eve cut her short.

“Well he apologised for yesterday this morning, so everything is fine, he is just taking me for a coffee now, speaking of the devil.” in that moment Ronnie left his room, turning around to see the women talking. 

“Afternoon ladies! You ready for that coffee Eve? Good evening Surinder, see you on Monday.” Oh god it was Friday? How did the week even do that? 

Ronnie had left the building, Eve said evening to Surinder, and ran out to his car, where he was waiting for her. Eve was nervous, she had no reason why, it was just a drink with him, not even a real one, just coffee, that's all. Then why did she feel like a teenager again, unsure of what happens in the world. 

She took a deep breath, and continued to his car, the roof was down, she could she the back of his head, the dark brown curls brushing in the wind. She opened the door and slid in, putting her bag in the foot well and buckling up. She had no idea where the cafe were in this part of town. 

“So where's good coffee around here then?” 

“My place?” a small smile, soft and cheeky rose on his face.

“Pardon?” she was hoping she misheard him, but she heard right.

“Sorry, joke! There's a little place just 5 minutes from here, its lovely and make a good latte.” He started the car up, and drove out the car park.

“Cappuccino's are my thing, hope they are good too.” she giggled as they pasted other doctor's and nurses leaving, walking home near by.

It was a short drive to a small dark cafe, as Ronnie opened the door for her, the smell of coffee beans hit her nose, it was heaven. The rich purple furniture along with the black chairs and table suited her style, a Gothic chic cafe, perfect. They walked to the counter, making their order, he paid even before her hand opened her bag. The barista asked us to sit, even knowing Ronnie by name, calling him doctor, clearly a regular. 

“Didn't think this was your scene, Ronnie?” they sat in the corner, away from the few scattered customers. 

“Its peaceful and the coffee is good, anyway I used to be a punk long ago, but I grew up.” his face was emotive, his past wasn't the best it would seem, but his statement stung her.

“You don't grow out of punk, its a state of mind, not dress sense, I know myself.” the conversation stopped as the coffee was served, a cappuccino and a black. 

“Sorry, that was wrong of me to say, I did notice that you are slightly inclined to the rock punk moment.” Ronnie tried to dig himself out the hole, it was working, they sat talking about music and stupid things they did when younger. It was like friends meeting up after a long time apart.

3 hours had past, the staff cleaning up, wanting to go home. They left just as one locked the door, hopping back into is car. He drove her the way home, just stopping outside the gate.

“Thank you Ronnie, it was nice after today. I'll see you Monday, unless your not busy Sunday? I was going shooting at the new club I found.” the shock in his face when she said that, pity she didn't have her phone out. 

“Shooting what?” his voice hitched high, clearly he got the wrong end of the stick.

“Shooting arrows, my hobby is archery and if I may say so myself, very good at it, you want to come?” she got her phone out by now, making a new contact in it. 

“Oh, well that's... different, yea, why not, I'm free.” seeing her phone out he did the same, they swapped numbers.  
“Cool, that's sorted, be here for 10am, wear suitable clothes, no coats but something warm, you don't want to rip nice clothes up now do you, bye bye.” she unbuckled herself, leaning over to peck his cheek, he didn't move, he really didn't expect that. She walked up to her gate, waved and opened her front door. He was still in shock by the time she closed it. He rubbed his cheek, only now noticing the dark stain on his fingers, lipstick. 

“Bye bye.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter, sorry if the archery thing aint your cup o tea :)

Eve had her gear ready, her boots on, coat at the door, waiting for Ronnie in his car. She knew the club would have bows spare for him, hers were too short for him. The cup of tea was getting cold on her kitchen table as she read up on new clinical diaries, she wondered what would of happened if she wasn't there on Friday, would that man died? No, silly thought, someone else would have been there. Her thoughts ended when a knock at the door roused her, 9.55am, early, she liked it. 

The door swung open to him, his suit swapped for black jeans, boots and a leather bomber jacket, hiding a t-shirt under it. His hair was neat, clean shaven and a pair of sunglasses on, the morning sun was shining softly on the trees around them. 

“Good morning, I like that your on time, very good.” smiling cheekily at him, he took his sunglasses off, pushing them onto his hair. 

“Ah well I'm never late...never early though, always on time. Ready to go?” he thumbed over to his car behind him, she moved back behind her door, pulling on her biker jacket, and grabbing her bow case. 

“So where is this place then? I can key it into the sat nav, just need the postcode, should be enough.” he poked the touch screen as Eve put the case on the back seat of the Audi, then putting her belt on. 

“Yea sure, let me, you sort your belt, its not far, just 10 minutes by car, I let them know your coming too, sorting your bow out as we speak, hopefully it will be right for you.” she poked the screen, letting it calculate a route as he belted up.

It was a short drive, not much said, no time for conversation, she did wonder why he said yes to this, most people she knew would run a mile when she asked. It was nice for a change to be around someone who she felt comfortable. The archery range was indoors, a large shooting hall, canopies hung from the walls and ceiling, it was very expensive but the best around. 

“Ah Mornin' Everline, and morning Dr. Pilfrey, didn't know it was you with Eve, but your bow is ready, if its not right, come and sort it out.” The older man, Gavin, left Eve and Ronnie at their shooting posts, Eve opened her case up, and started to set up her bow. 

Ronnie's sat in a rest in front of him, a dark blue riser with white limbs, it looked as expensive as Eve's did, but hers was red, with a few added personal touches, her name printed onto the risers, followed with some markings he didn't understand. Eve was left handed, Ronnie right, so they faced each other, easier to teach him, keep an eye on him.   
She took her arrow, placing it on the rest, she was fast, he didn't even see her move. The arrow sung through the air, piercing the target, the shot hit the centre. She stopped, and watched him, he got the idea quickly, arrow on, pull back, aim, and let go.

“Outer ring, not bad for a first go, here, i'll show you how to hold your self.” she put her bow down, moving around to his back, holding his arms, she tiled him back as he pulled another arrow back, pushing his right leg slightly forward. It was hard to concentrate, but he finally got the feel for it after that. 

“There, I will leave you to it then.” her smile sweet and cheeky, as she walked back to her post, picking her bow up in her right hand. 

They spent hours, firing, laughing at each other, competing at one point, Ronnie got a bit cocky. It was gone 3pm, the club was closing for a school's club, so they packed up, Ronnie was walking away with his bow and equipment, back to Gavin.

“What you doing?” quizzically Eve looked at him. 

“Handing in the equipment, why?” Ronnie was equally confused, holding his arms out, bow in one, quiver in the other. Eve just zipped up her bag, pulling another out the post's table, holding it out to him.

“Why would you do that with YOUR bow now?” Eve smiled again, Ronnie felt a warmth over his cheeks, she bought him a bow? And everything to go with it? He felt slightly guilty, he didn't ask her too, he wouldn't of dreamed it. 

“Eve... you can't just go buying me something that costs...” he stopped, not knowing how much she had spent on him, he hoped it wasn't drastic.

“Ah not a lot, only £900-” 

“£900! Are you insane sweetheart?! I can't let you do that, here I'm going to pay you back.” Ronnie pulled out his cheque book from the inside pocket of his jacket. He rummaged for a pen, Eve just laughed at him.

“Oh that's fantastic, oh well you can't pay me back, what a shame, come on, we gotta go, pack up!” Eve's sarcastic tone made Ronnie's eyebrows furrow. He did as she say, as the club staff cleaned around them, getting ready. 

They left the range, the sun high in the sky, warming the air. Both cases dumped in the back seats, as they both opened the doors and buckling up. The ride was in silence, but he turned off just before Eve's street, her head moved, noticing the change in route.

“Erm Ronnie, that was my road.” she turned back to face him, his face was calm and relaxed.

“I'm paying you back and I'm hungry. So we are going to a nice place to eat, you like Italian?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *le gasp* doctor who and other capaldi refs in this story.

Eve was still pissed off that he wanted to pay her back, she didn't really care for money, it can't buy you happiness, but it sure can buy you thing to made happiness with, this was one of those. She was silent, even when he held the door open to the restaurant, the smile on his face was not working on her, she didn't like being treated like this, it felt wrong. They sat at a table, and where handed two menus by a waiter. Eve didn't hold it, nor look at it, she just looked around, the place was dark, lit by candles on the tables and wall around them, modern but held respect to tradition. 

Ronnie tilted his head, looking at Eve, trying to suss her out. He really didn't know why she was so angry with him.

“Eve?” his voice soft and wavering in her ears, she stared right at him, her eyes pinning him.

“What?” she didn't care for words, only 'I'm sorry, I will take you home.' that would do.

“I've ordered, for both of us, but I know you are pissed off, I don't know why, apart from you don't want me to buy you dinner.... no still confused...” his hand waved around his head, trying to work out her mind, then ruffled his short curls. Eve let out a sigh, rubbing her neck.

“Look, I bought you the bow 'cus I want someone to enjoy my hobby with me, I have no friends or family around here, I just didn't want to be alone, I'm sorry if it sounds weird or fake, but I do things sometime with out thinking it through, and this clearly was one of those. You didn't have to do dinner either, and you gave me a scare when you didn't take me home too.” her rant was quick and flustered but everything was said, that all that mattered. The wine arrived at the table seconds after her spoke, Ronnie was still taking it all in, so the waited left them alone with the bottle. Eve was first to speak again, well, it was a laugh, she poured the wine, taking a large sip and filling his. 

“What so funny Eve?” Ronnie, looked at her, like a confused puppy, eyes wide open. Eve finally stopped laughing, and continued to drink. 

“You, that's what, I explain myself and you still don't react, I'll let you win this time, pay for dinner then take me home, and all's fair in love and war, okay?” she held her hand out, he took it, she was about to shake it, when she felt his lips, warm on the back of her hand. She thought her heart stopped in panic, but then he spoke, lifting them away again. 

“I'm sorry that I scared you earlier, I didn't mean ever to frighten you, your too tough to scare anyway.” she thought it could be the drink on an empty stomach, but she felt warm and fuzzy inside, but she brushed the thought away. 

“Its okay, anyway I was hungry too, I just it turns up soon, what did you order anyway?” the smile crept up on his face again, as they sat talking about life, the food came after an hour, but it was good, he ordered a smorgasbord of home favourites, Eve left the seafood alone, bad experience with that. Time past, the bottle empty, the plates removed, and desert served, a dark chocolate warm cake, vanilla ice cream and two spoons.

“Okay, clearly he got the wrong end of the stick?” Ronnie's face changed to concerned.

“Why, what wrong? It looks great, no?” Eve poked the cake with her spoon, checking in case.

“No its fine, but we have to share, that's all-” Ronnie was cut short with a spoon rapping against his forehead.

“You calling me greedy?” as she licked the concave side of the spoon, he wiped his forehead in case she wasn't so thorough. She giggled at him, passing him a spoon, he took it gently, fingers brushing, causing more shared embarrassment. He took a helping of the chocolate cake, she couldn't stop staring as he slipped into his mouth, finally turning her head before he saw her. He was nice and cleaver but after 2 days knowing the man, she mentally slapped her self. 

“Good isn't it?” she dived in with her spoon, detracting herself with chocolatey goodness.

“It's wonderful, and thank god there's enough for two.” He looked at her, the dim lights of the candles played in their eyes. Too much too soon, she looked at her phone, it was 7pm, she was worn out and clearly need to get away, she'd never felt like this before, not with anyone. 

“Sorry, its late and I need to go home now, work tomorrow you know, well you do know.” she babbled on, as Ronnie grabbed the waiter's attention. 

“No, that's fine, I understand, I'm tired too.” he paid in full, not letting Eve even see the bill, as they walked out the door to the car. The short drive back to Eve's house was in silence, but she could feel him thinking, you could read it on his face. They pulled up, she swung around to pick her case up, and opened her door.

“Thank you Ronnie for dinner, even though you didn't have too-” 

“No thank you Eve, and I did, because no one has been so kind to me in a very long time, especially after 2 days. See you tomorrow, good night.” his smile was sweet and genuine, it made her heart warm and slightly sad, knowing no one cared about him.

“Good night.” she swiftly pecked him on the cheek, exiting the car, running up the path to the front door, hearing him rev the car, waving good bye to each other. She opened the door, slipping inside, locking it and slumping against it. Discarding her coat, boots and bow safely away under the stairs. She finally sat down with a book and listing to some Bauhaus, thinking about him was dangerous. 2 days, to fall for a guy, new record for Eve, relationships where difficult to say the least, they gave up on her, the long hours she worked meant to time for men. 

She sighed, walking up the stairs to her bed room, the clock striking 12. she pulled the sheets over herself, the warm air making it hard to get comfortable, but the kiss she felt on the back of her hand was making her warmer. She snapped back to reality, he was a work colleague, he couldn't be any more than that. Her lids gave way to sleep, she smiled, still holding that kiss in her grasp.

“Good night, Doctor.”


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came, and Eve walked to work, she set out a bit late, failing to hear her alarm clock, she was mess, pushing her hair back with a black band, her face fresh, a lack of make up felt uncomfortable. The blue blouse untucked, sitting over a black tank top, and black jeans was all she could muster in five minutes. She ran the last few minutes, just getting at the door for 9am, Surinder looked up at the noise Eve made as she wandered to her room.

“Eve, you alright? You look... different.” trying not to sound too offensive.

“Sorry, I missed my alarm, only got up 10 minutes ago, just no face on and you know...” Eve rattled off, Surinder nodded. 

“So, late night then?” as she thumbed through some papers, turning to Eve as she walked to her post hole. Eve stopped and panicked, trying not to think about the dinner with Ronnie.

“Oh what? No...No no no...just couldn't sleep, that's all.” Eve, waved to her room door with the letters in her hand, and shambled to her room. 

The day couldn't get any worse, she kept on getting extra patients, not getting any time to her self, she was purely worn to the bone. 6pm came along, the surgery closed, clean up came as the doctor's and nurse's left, Eve turned to Surinder at the desk.

“What was with all the extras Surinder?” her face too tired to look pissed off, Surinder tried to look sorry.

“I'm sorry Eve, didn't you know, Pilfrey didn't turn up, he didn't even phone in sick-” Eve panicked now at this point, bursting to know.

“What! Why didn't you say?! where does he live? Tell me now!” Eve's eyes raw with dismay, she almost grabbed Surinder by the arms.

“Here, I'll write it down, Why? Do you know what's wrong? I know he sometimes get over worked so he doesn't turn up, its normal. But this isn't normal... Eve...what's going on?” Surinder's face was stone cold and demanding, no wonder she was in charge. 

“I don't know Surinder, but I will find out, I saw him yesterday and he was fine, we ate the same things and I'm fine so he can't be sick from that, thank you, I will let you know when I see him. Night.” with that, Eve ran out the surgery, she ran back home, fiddling with her keys, opening the lock. She dumped everything on the floor, finding her bike helmet and leather jacket. 

She revved her black Kawasaki, skimming the grass on her lawn, as she pelted down the road, following her phone sat nav, his house was 10 miles away, should take long. She edged around the traffic, slipping down small roads, she finally found it. She knocked on the blue door, as she heard a shuffling down the hallway, swearing muffled as he opened the door. He was fine, but not wearing much, just a towel around his waist, his face burned bright red when he saw her. 

“What the fuck Ronnie!?” Eve clearly pissed off now. “I really thought something was wrong, but clearly everything is fine! Don't worry, I'll tell Surinder your okay.” with that she stormed down the gate, she heard her name repeated over and over. She turned to still see him at his doorway, hand reached out to her.

“Why? What's the problem? Its my day off, I was at the archery range and was about to shower.” Eve's face still was burning with fury, her eye's cold as the air around them, then her brain switched on.

“Wait what? You went to the range on your day off?” he nodded, starting to shiver on the step. She shoved him back inside his house, closing the door behind her. His house wasn't that different in size to hers, but the walls and bookcases full of exotic and interesting art, and the kitchen was nicer too. She waited in the front room, as he found a dressing gown from upstairs. 

“I went because I liked it, and I wanted to be better, I was at the gym before it too, so I thought I would make a day off it.” she didn't want to agree with him, but he was fit, very fit for his age. Her face was still a storm, angry and tired from having to 'cover' him. He huffed and sat down on his sofa, gesturing her to sit next to him, she sat down, reluctantly, keeping her distance. 

“Look, I'm Sorry if I angered you in anyway, but I'm not a liar, it was my day off, I will even turn my phone back on and tell Surinder, okay... so are we good?” his face was sincere and she knew he was being truthful, she saw it in his eyes. 

“Yea we will be, you owe me big time, I sorted out 15 of your appointments and my own too, I haven't eaten yet either so I'm peachy.” she relaxed into the soft grey velvet of the sofa, the purple cushion moulding to her spine. He stood, walking into his kitchen, she heard him clanking and moving things around. He returned, two hot chocolates in hand, and a pack of shortbread, her favourite. 

“I will eat the whole pack you know, I love them.” she took the drink from his hands, sipping on the warm sweet liquid, slightly bitter tang on her lips.

“I use dark chocolate in it, its much better than boring milk chocolate, you like it?” she hummed back at him, drinking more, she contemplated on a thought.

“Ronnie, why do you have such a big house and not just rent it out, you'd make a bomb on it.” he nodded at the thought, swallowing his mouthful.

“Ah, because I love it, its my home, it has been for the past 15 years, all my past adventures are here, sitting or hanging around me, reminds me who I am.” she looked at him, wondering what that meant.

“Who are you then?” they stared at each other which felt like a lifetime, the clock ticking on the wall, the only sound in the house. 

“A lonely old man.” the look on his face crushed Eve's heart, he was right, amongst the art and photos in the frames, there was no one in them, he took the photos, but of places, not people. She knew how loneliness felt, it dulls the pain but sometimes it gets too much, then you cry over nothing. The space between them had grew smaller, the hot chocolates empty and the shortbread gone. She needed to say something, the silence was too loud.

“I gotta go-” she stood to leave, but his hand was soft on her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to his eyes glistening wet, but he didn't let himself cry. Her breath caught in her chest, it hurt to see him like this, raw and open to her, it had been a very long time since someone was like that with her, trusting. 

“Please... Don't leave me alone.” that last word, broken as it slipped past his lips, like she herd his heart shatter at that moment in time. He was broken, he need help, her help. 

She sat back down closer to him, grasping his hands as he clawed to keep her. He had calmed down, the tears locked away for the time being, a small curl ended on his lips.

“What's amused you?” she whispered. He lifted his hand to her face, pushing a stray hair out her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

“Nothing, you just look as amazing without your face on, and your hair is nice pushed back too, looks like a lion's mane.” she smiled at him, slightly blushing at his comment, he made a small roaring noise making Eve laugh even more. 

Do it! Her brain screamed, he needed her, her help, her calmness, her enjoyment in life, bring him back to life. His hand lingered on her cheek, his thumb resting under her chin, holding her gently. She lent into him, both matching the other's movements, noses touching, softly. The tension was too much for her, she tipped her head slightly, brushing closer to his lips, his breath hitching in his throat, she knew he need her. She kissed him slow and delicately, he was broken, fragile like glass in her hands, be careful.

“Say it Ronnie.” her words dominating, she needed to know 100%, his eyes opened, the blue burned into hers, he knew that he had to say it, he needed her.

“Help me.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Help me.” he repeated again, she listened the first time, but needed it clarifying.

“How? What do you need?” Eve's tone soft, her fingers around his jaw, thumbs brushing his cheeks.

“I need not to be alone ever again, I've been alone for 15 years now, but I don't know if I could love anyone again, I think I've forgotten how to.” his eyes full of regret and worry, she couldn't bare seeing him so deep, so fractured.

“I'm here, you are not alone, but we can't rush this, what, its been a week since we met, I like you Ronnie, a lot, but we need time.” he nodded, but his smile came back to his lips, his hands covered hers, pulling them down, hand in hand.

“Yes, of course, silly of me. What do you wanna do then? Could watch a film or-” his stuttering was silenced by her kissing him again, she stopped, the look in his eyes could of smelted metal.

“Na, this is good for me, there's no need to rush now.” a slight panic rose in his chest, so that's what she meant. His eye looked 10 years younger, the blue so cold yet so warm to her. 

Eve moved, sitting across his lap, her jeans tight against his bare legs, his gown slipping slightly open. Beads of water still sat on his chest, her fingers playing with the droplets, as they kissed openly, teeth nipping lips, a tongue playing here and there. Eve's fingers ventured on, flat against his chest, feeling the plane of his muscles, it felt way too good. Ronnie's hands wrapped around her hips, gently gripping down in place, she was wearing way too much for his liking. He tipped her head up with his nose, placing kissing down her throat, one hand unbuttoning her blue blouse, the silk fabric slid down her shouldered, puddling on the floor below them. The cool air hit her chest, only clad by her lace bra, she saw the lust in his eyes, pushing her on, making it right, he did want her, she wasn't going mad. 

“Just say if you want to stop Eve, I won't push you, I would never.” she smiled back at him, shaking her head.

“Won't stop... can't stop... want you.” she spoke between kisses on his pink lips, she ran her finger nails in his brown curls, the growl he gave ran down her spine, but it was his fingers, slowing dragging down the flesh towards her bra clasp. His nails curved into her skin, gently biting in, she growled at the sensation. She arched into him, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, the warm wetness stark compared to the cooling twin, she gave a squeak of approval in return. 

Eve felt the hot erection under the gown, trying to push out of the soft material with every twitch. She palmed him, rubbing the gown onto him, making him growl deep in his throat. His free hand unzipped her jeans, trying to gain access to her core, knowing it would be hard, she read his mind, pushing off him, pulling the rest of the offending clothing between them off. His eyes traced over every curve, every freckle, every line of her skin, he was consumed with her, he didn't notice she knelt in front of him, opening the rest of his dressing gown. 

Hard was an understatement, he was solid, hot and waiting. She knew he was big, but on closer inspection she was loving it. She never been or seen a man so perfect in length and thickness, she was worried if could fit, but it wouldn't stop her. She gripped him hard, making him hiss between his teeth, getting his attention. Eve looked up at him, her tongue slowing sliding up his shaft, his mouth opening slightly, eyes hooded. She took that as a yes, she wet her lips, mouth watering to taste him, she slowly went down on him, inch by inch, counting how many he might have been, 8, 9, maybe 10. The thought went straight to her core, moaning in her throat, vibrating around him, causing him to buck violently. 

“Ah. God!” Ronnie grasped her hair, covering her skull completely with his hands, holding her still, well he thought he held her still, but she just pushed him away, tongue swirling around his length, he thought he would go mad. She sucked the tip, still watching him, his head back, mouth open, his chest rising, she needed him more than ever. Eve pulled away with a pop of her lips, his cock pulsing, swollen and ready to explode, she knelt back over him on the sofa.

He opened his eyes, Eve was sitting over him, his cock jumping towards her wet folds, pure in need, it never lied. His hands wandered over her hips, holding her in place, slowing moving down, closer to pleasure. She bucked and whimpered as the head slid in her so easily, god he would break her. Bracing her self on his shoulders, she sank down onto him, a strangled moan erupted from his chest, it was all to much for him, but he wanted more, he moved under her, his legs bracketing again the table, pushing into her, making her scream. He thrust into her relentlessly, never hurting her, but making her yell and whimper above him. She was close, he could feel it, her muscles tensed and twitched around him, making him stagger in his pattern. 

“Eve...I'm gonna-” his words cut short as he felt the molten liquid rush from inside, pumping deep inside her, hitting her core, he needed her to come from him, he needed to see her open. 

The last hard thrusts caused her throat to run dry, roaring out in her pleasure, her legs felt like water, fluid around him, melting inside out. It was warm, trickling down his length, a mix of the both of them, as they held each other, not to let go. Finally Ronnie spoke, trying to regain blood to his brain. 

“...How does bed sound to you?”


End file.
